jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kubasid062002/Rodzina w rodzinie
Hej! Po długiej przerwie dalej zaczynam pisać. Niestety, to będzie chyba moje ostatnie opowiadanie, ponieważ obecnie nie mam czasu ze względu na szkołę, ale również nie mam takiej weny, jak kiedyś. Wstawiam tutaj na razie tylko informacje. Wcześniej chcę skończyć wcześniejsze, na które nie mam za bardzo pomysłu. Dodatkowo, nexty będą pojawiać się nieregularnie. Myślę, że zacznę tutaj pisać na początku wakacji, czyli jeszcze trzeba poczekać. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba. Co do informacji: 1. Same smoki (może będą ludzie, zobaczę, jak to wszystko pójdzie). 2. Różne perspektywy. 3''. Kursywą to ode mnie informacje.'' 4. Imiona będą z różnych gier, filmów i poprzednich opowiadań. 5. Za wszystkie błędy przepraszam. Prolog Na całej wyspie było ciemno. Noc zakryła wszystko. Jedynie księżyc ukazywał się czasami przenikając między chmurami. Wszyscy wtedy spali. Oprócz dwóch smoków. Smoki te walczyły między sobą. Byli to dawni przyjaciele. Znali się od lat. Współpracowali ze sobą, pomagali sobie nawzajem. Aż do tego momentu. Obaj byli alfami. Rządzili swoimi wyspami. Każda alfa miała swoją własną wyspę, na której mieszkali jego podopieczni. Na jeden gatunek smoka były 4 alfy. Alfy Nocnych Furii miały swoje wyspy na samym środku archipelagu. Mimo tego nikt nie odważył się ich zaatakować. Mimo tego walki występowały o władze, lecz szybko konflikty się kończyły korzystnie dla obu stron. Lecz ta walka miała doprowadzić do kilkunastoletniej wojny. Lecz to nie chodziło o władze, lecz o zemstę. W ciemnej jaskini alfy można było usłyszeć walkę między nimi. Lecz nikomu nie pozwolono się wtrącać. Uważali to za sprawę honoru. Walka była wyrównana. Obaj znali się od dawna, obaj się szkolili w tym samym momencie. Były małe szanse na to, że to będzie krótka potyczka. Aż do pewnego momentu, gdy do sali wszedł mały smok, z zielonymi oczyma. Miał zaledwie dwa lata, ale doskonale wiedział o co chodzi. Podszedł kilka kroków i chciał spróbować ich rozdzielić, lecz jeden z nich uderzył go pazurami po mordce. Od tego momentu ten maluch miał być rozpoznawalny na całym archipelagu. Drugi wykorzystał to i rzucił się na agresora. Walka była przesądzona. Alfa z innej wyspy pokonał gospodarza. Lecz nie chciał walczyć. Wolał to zrobić pokojowo. - Plamisz mój honor. Zrób to! - Nie. Jesteś potrzebny swoim ludziom. Możemy zawrzeć ugodę. Lecz i tak będziesz musiał sowicie zapłacić. - Dobra. To przygotuj się na wojnę, bo przyjaciółmi nie jesteśmy. Po tych słowach przybysz mocniej przycisnął go do podłogi. Ktoś inny by zakończył tą wojnę. Lecz nie on. Ta wojna miała być zemstą za to, co się stało na jego wyspie i co się działo na innych. Lecz on tylko przybliżył się do jego ucha i szepnął mu: - Obyś on ciebie zabił i był lepszy od ciebie i tej twojej bandy generałów.-mówiąc to, wskazał na nieprzytomnego malucha całego we krwi po uderzeniu. Z tego miała powstać trwała blizna, która miała być w przyszłości postrachem wysp archipelagu. Po tych słowach puścił go i odleciał. To było ich ostatnie spotkanie. Lecz krew miał się lać w przyszłości bardziej, niż we wszystkich rzekach wysp. Rozdział 1 Perspektywa Shiry Jak to jest być córką alfy? Ciężko. Lecz ja mam chyba najciężej. Gdy się rodzisz w dniu wybuchu Nocnej Wojny, a ciebie nazywają Córką Wojny, budzisz w społeczności jednocześnie strach, ale i częściowo pogardę. Problem w tym, że na mojej wyspie tak nie jest. Wszyscy mnie lubią. Największy problem jest z samcami. Przynajmniej raz w tygodniu jeden mi się oświadcza, ale każdego odrzucam. Ja u w większości widzę tylko jeden cel, przejąć władzę, a ja nie chcę na to pozwolić. Podobno mam dar przewidywania i odkrywania kłamstw. Jeżeli tak jest, to niech tak będzie. Nikt na to nie zwraca uwagi, tylko na mój wygląd. To prawda, że jestem ładna i niejedna smoczyca mi zazdrości, ale bez przesady. Ale jak to zawsze było, córka alfy zawsze jest najpiękniejsza i nikt nie może temu zaprzeczyć. Nie chcę się z tym zgadzać, ale muszę. Najgorsze jest to, że zbliżam się do wieku dorosłości. Gdy skończy 18 lat, będę już dorosła. Ale że jestem córką alfy, mogę wyjść za mąż jeszcze jako pisklę. Jednak mój ojciec jest mądry i wie, że to ode mnie zależy i za to dziękuje. Oczywiście mi on cały czas pomaga i ewentualnie daje mi propozycje lub rady. W tym wieku też mam o wiele mniej czasu. Uczę się od ojca, jak rządzić odpowiednio, więc chodzę z nim na różne spotkania i wyjścia. Dzisiaj jest podobnie. Alfa otrzymała rano wiadomość, że musi jak najszybciej przylecieć do szpitala wojskowego. Wylecieliśmy trochę później, bo jest teraz wojna, więc tata ma masę rzeczy na głowie. Przylecieliśmy w południe. Przy wejściu przywitała nas Mira, główna lekarka w szpitalu. Od razu po wylądowaniu zaprosiła nas do środka. - Co tak długo? Mógł on uciec i narobić szkód. - O kim ty mówisz po pierwsze? Wiesz poza tym, że mam wiele na głowie. - Od tego, co tam zobaczysz, zależą losy wojny. Po chwili byliśmy przed wejściem do jednego z pomieszczeń. Pełno strażników z Gwardii-elitarnego oddziału na naszej wyspie. Więc jest tam ktoś niezwykle ważny/groźny. Nie czekaliśmy zbytnio długo tylko od razu weszliśmy do środka. To co zobaczyłam, zatrzymało mi na chwilę serce. Krótki next. Nie jestem pewien, kiedy kolejny. Czekam na komentarze i pytania, na które mogę w tym momencie odpowiedzieć. CD '' Na samym środku sali leżał ogromny samiec Nocnej Furii. Był nawet chyba większy od alfy. Pomimo tego, że był cały w zakrwawionych bandażach, wyraźnie było widać jego mięśnie. Mówiło się, że syn Dregnara jest groźny, a może nawet bardziej niż on. Ale to, co widzę przed sobą, całkowicie mnie zaskoczyło. Bałam się wogóle podchodzić bliżej lub coś mówić. Nie wiem, dlaczego tu jest i co może zrobić. Ale powinnam być o to spokojna. Wokół niego i na piętrze było chyba z 30 Gwardzistów wraz z głównym dowódcą, który jest moim młodszym bratem, Artemem. Jakby było tego mało, użyli wynalazków Etnara, jak na przykład działek ze strzałami, które wystrzelą przy naciągnięciu łańcucha więźnia lub kagańca, dzięki któremu więzień podczas próby strzału się sam się postrzeli. Niby to wszystko zapewnia ochronę przed nim, ale dalej czuję niepokój. - I jak? Robił coś? Gdzie go znaleźliście?-zapytał ojciec. Po tym więzień nastawił uszy i nasłuchiwał. Nigdy nie lubię, gdy ktoś podsłuchuje. - Właśnie nic, i to jest dziwne. Był na Wyspie Skazańca z trupem. Nie wiem, jakim cudem on żyje. Więcej powie ci Mira. Nawet się nie bronił, gdy go znaleźliśmy. Pozwolił się zakuć bez sprzeciwu. Nie podoba mi się on. Jedynie co mówił, to że chce tylko z tobą rozmawiać. Ale ja mu nie ufam. - Dobra, ściągnijcie tą opaskę, niech przejrzy na oczy, gdzie on jest.-Artem niezbyt chętnie wykonał polecenie. Co zadziwiające, więzień od razu nastawił się do zdjęcia tego. Automatycznie po zdjęciu otworzył oczy, jakby nic nie miał na sobie. Miał piękne, mądre, ale jednocześnie groźnie wyglądające oliwkowe oczy. Szczerze, nikt nie miał takich oczu od dawien dawna. Przy lewym oku miał ogromną bliznę w kształcie pięciu pasm od ucha do szyi. Gwardziści przygotowali się do strzału, ale ojciec ich zatrzymał. Powoli podszedł do niego. - Trochę minęło, nim ostatnio się widzieliśmy.-powiedział swoim ochrypłym głosem.-czego tutaj chcesz? - Mam dla was informację, która ciebie może ucieszyć. I to nawet bardzo. Dregnar nie żyje. Zabiłem go, więc koniec jego rządów i wojny. - Jak go zabiłeś? Przecież widzę, że był dla ciebie dobry.-Artem zawsze musiał coś walnąć głupiego w złym momencie. Ale on nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Jedynie obrócił w moją stronę i popatrzył na mnie, jakby pierwszy raz widział kogoś przeciwnej płci. - Wybacz pani, że musisz tutaj być i patrzyć na mnie, gdy będę mówił ,,kłamstwa", jak zapewne wszyscy myślą.-gdy to mówił, próbował przeszyć mnie wzrokiem. Nie wiem, czemu to robił, jakby chciał mieć mnie po swojej stronie. Jeszcze ten zwrot ,,pani". Nie lubię, gdy ktoś tak do mnie mówi. Po tym zwrócił ponownie do ojca.-zabiłem go, bo większość wyspy i ja mieliśmy go dość. Nawet nie wiecie, co tam się działo. - Zobaczymy Recker, czy to prawda. Wyślę swoich zwiadowców i sprawdzą, coś ty tam narozrabiał.-po tych słowach wyszliśmy. Miałam mieszane uczucia, co do niego. ''Koniec rozdziału. Zapraszam do komentowania i do przeczytania u DziennaFuria02 opowiadań. Rozdział 2 Perspektywa Reckera Minęły dwa dni, od kiedy spotkałem się z alfą. Zmienił się w porównaniu do tego, jak wyglądał te prawie 20 lat temu. Nie jest taki wyrywny i próbuje zakończyć wojnę jak najmniejszym rozlewem krwi. Ja bym próbował robić to samo, gdybym musiał ochronić swoją rodzinę. Swoją drogą, ładna jest jego córka, ale trochę nieśmiała. Chyba że bała się mnie, co jest też zrozumiałe. Swoją wielkością i bliznami potrafię przestraszyć każdego. Gdyby nie było między nami wojny, jestem pewien, że od dawna bylibyśmy razem, ale raczej tak się nie stanie. Według nich ja tu jestem zły, i tak jest. Bycie synem Dregnara to tak, jakby poprosić się o powolną śmierć z męczarniami. Po drodze, gdy byłem prowadzony przez Gwardzistów do więzienia, mnie smoki obrzucały kamieniami i innymi rzeczami, żeby tylko mnie oczernić. Nie robiłem sobie z tego nic, bo byłem oczerniany już od urodzenia przez swojego ojca. Nie ma to jak w dniu wyklucia być zrzuconym z najwyższej góry na archipelagu bez nauki latania tylko dlatego, że nie chciał mnie. Nawet nie myślał mnie komuś oddać. Nie spodziewał się, że przeżyję upadek i ponad miesiąc w dżungli ze złamanymi skrzydłami, łapami i ogonem. Nikt nie wie, jak to zrobiłem oprócz mnie i jednego Straszliwca, który został moim małym przyjacielem i ,,lotnikiem życia", ale to kiedy indziej. Pomimo tego, że jestem więźniem, jestem dość dobrze traktowany przez wszystkich oprócz zwykłych żołnierzy. Gwardziści pilnują mnie cały dzień i noc praktycznie bez zmian, co trzeba im przyznać. W końcu pilnują mnie. Żołnierze to ich przeciwieństwo. Dają najgorsze resztki i szydzą ze mnie, co mnie nie powinno dziwić, ale najgorsze w nich jest to, że są tam szpiegi z mojej wyspy. Pewnie mają za zadanie mnie zabić, ale to jest zwykłe mięso armatnie, więc nie muszę się ich bać. Reszta ogółem odzywa się do mnie z szacunkiem, a część z nich nawet się kłania. To jest ta dobra część z mojej wyspy, czyli ci, którzy przeżyli egzekucje dzięki mnie. Teraz to mają dobre życie, ale próbują mnie wypuścić prosząc o to alfe. Mówią, że tylko z wyglądu jestem zły. Poprosił Shirę, aby to sprawdziła, bo ona potrafi rozpoznać kłamstwo. O wilku mowa, przyszedł jej służący. - Wstawaj, pani tu idzie. I zachowuj się grzecznie. Na razie koniec. Przepraszam, że tak rzadko, ale brak czasu i częściowo weny spowalnia pisanie dość mocno. Komentujcie i piszcie, co myślicie o takiej formie pisania. Perspektywa Shiry Rozpoznawanie kłamstw to dobra i zła rzecz. Z jednej strony możesz poznać prawdę, ale z drugiej może ona tak bardzo boleć, że się żałuje. W tym przypadku raczej się spodziewam tego drugiego. Ale jest też jedno ale: mógł być nauczony tak kłamać, żeby wydawało się to prawdą. Nie dowiem się tego, dopóki nie sprawdzę. I właśnie z tego powodu muszę zapytać kilka pytań. Nie mam ochoty tego robić i stać sama przed nim, ale muszę. Ogółem w więzieniu jest tylko kilku złoczyńców, głównie za drobne kradzieże lub bójki. On jest uznawany za zbrodniarza, lecz część go broni. Weszliśmy do więzienia. Droga była do niego kręta. co utrudniało ucieczkę. Ale zarządca szybko nas do niego zaprowadził. Gdy stanęłam przed nim serce zaczęło mi tak walić, jakby miało zaraz wybuchnąć. Teraz wydawał się jeszcze większy, niż przedtem. Było wyższy ode mnie przynajmniej o głowę, A mięśnie tak wyraźne, że rysownicy mieliby ogromny problem z odtworzeniem go. Wyglądał strasznie z tymi bliznami, ale jego oczy nadal były spokojne i prosiły o wolność. Pomimo tego udało się w końcu odezwać. - Recker Czarnokrwisty, syn Drengnara... - Shira Córka-Wojny. Wiem, po co pani tutaj przyszła, ale... - Po pierwsze, nie pani. Przecież jesteśmy tego samego stanu. Mówmy po imieniu, Recker.-chciałam mu pokazać, że miłe słówka tutaj nie pomogą w przekonaniu mnie do prawdy i to od razu wyczuł. - Niech ci będzie, ale to ja jestem za kratami, co oznacza, że jestem nikim w porównaniu do ciebie. Znasz zapewne losy więźnia: poniżanie, stracenie honoru. Ja to miałem na co dzień.-tymi słowami całkowicie mnie przejrzał- Ale powiem krótko: nie powinno nas tu być. Muszę uciec, bo szpiedzy urządzają sobie polowanie na mnie, w dodatku ty jesteś też narażona. Ale jak chcesz dowiedzieć się prawdy, to proszę bardzo. Lecz nie ode mnie. Możesz uznać moje słowa za kłamstwo, bo byłem wyuczony zmyślać prawdziwie, więc uznałem, że kilka smoków odpowie na wszystkie twoje pytania. Zapytaj Stone'a-Gwardzistę oraz pare smoczyc, które uciekły z wyspy. Lydia jako pierwsza uciekła, a Ioln jako ostatnia. Rey'a była gdzieś w środku. Ale zacznij od Miry, twojej nauczycielki z medycyny. Nie wiem, kogo mógłbym ci dać jeszcze. A teraz idź, bo będziesz potrzebować dużo czasu. Nie odezwałam się wogóle do niego, tylko słuchałam. Powinnam być bardziej niezależna i to on powinien słuchać mnie. Z drugiej strony dał mi kilka imion, więc, gdyby kłamał, sam by się wkopał. Mam teraz sporo do zrobienia. Bez pożegnania odeszłam. Jest koniec rozdziału. Strasznie się to rozciąga w czasie, ale teraz co tydzień jakiś wyjazd był. Ciężko mi stwierdzić, kiedy coś dodam. Komentujcie i czytajcie inne moje opowiadania oraz polecam opowiadania DziennejFurii02. Rozdział 3 Perspektywa Miry Kolejny spokojny dzień. Dla kogoś innego może być nudny, ale nie dla mnie. Jestem głównym lekarzem na tej wyspie, więc mam sporo obowiązków. Całe szczęście nie mam nikogo chorego ani rannego z wyniku tej wojny. Choroby tutaj są bardzo rzadkie, głównie u smoczków, ale są dwa lub trzy dni i wracają. Od kiedy Recker tutaj jest, nie ma żadnych ofiar wojny, co mnie niezwykle cieszy. Nie raz miałam okazję widzieć ostatnie minuty smoków, które umierały w męczarni lub tych, którzy już do końca życia będą kalekami. Z tym ostatnim problemem niedługo już się pozbędę. Etnar próbuje stworzyć maszynę, która będzie produkować metalowe kończyny. Narazie chce stworzyć do produkcji łap, ale w przyszłości zamierza stworzyć szkrzydła i ogony. Ja udaję głupią w tym temacie. Właśnie, głupią. Znam się na tym lepiej niż on. Ale nie mogę tego nikomu zdradzić, nawet Shirze. Za to mnie grozi kara śmierci, nawet tutaj. Przed ucieczką pracowałam w laboratorium Drengara na jego własnej wyspie, którą kazał nazywać Królestwem Przyszłości. Brzydzę się tego, że pracowałam dla niego, ale nie miałam wyboru. Gdybym odmówiła, moja siostra by zginęła, a potem ja. Wciąż pamiętam jego słowa: "Albo pracujesz dla mnie i wzmocnisz Reckera, aby był najlepszym smokiem na archipelagu, albo nie przeżyjesz następnego poranka wraz ze swoją siostrą". Wybór był oczywisty. Torturowałam Reckera od momentu, gdy skończył 3 lata. Dla mnie był to wstrząs, ale musiałam to robić. Za każdym razem, gdy słyszałem jego jęki lub krzyki, modliłam się do bogów, aby mi wybaczyli. Nawet takie rzeczy są zakazane według boskich zasad. Wciąż mam blizny po jednej z gorszych rzeczy, jakich na nim zrobiłam. Tutaj przerwę, abyście mieli szanse na to, aby odgadnąć, co to. Przepraszam za tak rzadkie nexty. Liceum robi swoje i mnie nie oszczędza. Rzadko kiedy mam czas. I mam prośbę: jeżeli ktoś to przeczyta, niech napisze jakikolwiek komentarz na temat opowiadania. One mi pomagają i pokazują, ile osób to czyta. Niestety nie wiem, kiedy będzie następny. Do napisania. * * * 5 lat temu... Dzień eksperymentu: 3 Próba: 5 Obiekt eksperymentu: Recker Cel: Ochrona przed piorunami i/lub władanie piorunami Przebieg eksperymentu: Podpis: Mira/Drengar - Co mam wpisać w przebiegu? - spytała się moja siostra, która jednocześnie jest moją asystentką. Sama nie wiedziałam, więc popatrzyłam na alfę, który gapił się na ciemną szybę. Bezdusznie odpowiedział: - Włączenie głównego generatora do maksymalnego obciążenia, przez co wszystkie kable zaczną emitować energię elektryczną, która połączy się z obiektem z dołączonymi metalowymi elementami. W tym momencie zamarłam. Z jednej strony główny generator zasila całą wyspę, więc wszystko padnie w niecałe 5 minut. Z drugiej zaś strony, zamierza usmażyć własnego syna i jednocześnie samego siebie. Czasami szaleńcy są całkowicie głupi. Popatrzyłam na niego z litością, żeby tego nie robił, ale on nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. Tylko wydawał rozkazy: - Włączyć światło! - krzyknął przez radio. W jednym momencie zrobiło się tak jasno, że można było oślepnąć. Na samym środku sali stał, a raczej wisiał na łańcuchach Recker. Był już i tak wykończony. Miał na sobie stalowe blachy, które kochają prąd, z nich są poprowadzone kable do różnych części ciała. Sam smok jakby ostatkiem sił odwrócił wzrok w stronę lustra Weneckiego. Jakby było mało, gapił się na mnie. Przeszywał mnie wzrokiem na wylot. - Wyczuł ciebie, twój strach. Widać jego chęć mordu. Dopilnuję, żebyś trafiła pod jego łapy. Uruchom generator. Szybko włączyłam na maksymalne obroty. Widać było, jak się prąd mozolnie przemieszcza po łańcuchach... płytach... kablach... I w tym momencie taki wrzask się rozprzestrzenił po całej jaskini, że pewnie słychać go na innych wyspach. Recker zaczął się szamotać i wyrywać, ale łańcuchy mu nie pozwalały. Krzyczał i strzelał plazmą mając nadzieję, że wyłączy to wszystko. Po chwili nie było widać czarnych łusek, tylko różnokolorowych strumieni śmiercionośnej energii, które go oplatywały i zmieniły się w jedną wielką kulę. Dosłownie smoka nie było widać, ale było go słychać. Drengar podszedł bliżej do okna i wpatrywał się, jakby miał uczynić jakiś cud. Ja zaś patrzyłam z daleka z nadzieją, że każe to wyłączyć. Kula zaś się powiększała i w pewnym momencie wybuchła. Wybuch wszystkich nas rozrzucił we wszystkie strony, a wokół nas latały odłamki. Uderzyłam o ścianę i padłam jak długa na podłogę. Nie mogłam się ruszyć przez złamane skrzydło, na którym leżałam. W dodatku spadł na mnie fragment sufitu, co całkowicie mnie unieruchomiło. Spojrzałam w stronę ogromnej dziury, gdzie wydobywał się dym i gdzieniegdzie pokazywał się mały piorun. Te pioruny się poruszały w naszą stronę. Zorientowałam się po chwili, że właściwie już nie leżę, tylko wiszę w powietrzu. Ktoś mnie podtrzymywał za szyję i ją cisnął. Dosłownie byłam duszona, ale nie miałam sił, żeby nawet otworzyć oczu do końca. Widziałam tylko białe ogromne kształty, które się do mnie zbliżały. W tym momencie się ocknęłam i zobaczyłam Reckera. Był znacznie większy i był w fazie furii, którą tylko nie liczni mogą mieć. Dusił mnie swoją łapą, która mogła złapać mnie wokół szyi. On sam wydawał z siebie okrzyki i powiedział, pewnie z wyniku furii, basem: - Zobaczymy, kto teraz jest silniejszy. - rzucił mną o ścianę jednocześnie uderzając mnie po głowie. Straciłam przytomność. Stąd ta blizna. Gdy się obudziłam, okazało się, że połowa wyspy jest w ruinie, dosłownie nie istniało tam żadne życie. Były tam głównie domy wojskowych, ale i tak ponad połowa smoków była martwa. Recker ich wszystkich wybił w furii i gdzieś odleciał. Ja sama leżałam na wypalonej skale na skarpie, gdzie widziałam całe miasto. Mój dom i laboratorium spłonęło wraz z wszystkimi danymi, czyli byłam już niepotrzebna. To oznaczało tylko jedno... W tym momencie zakończę. Długo nic nie było, wiem. ale nie mogłem nic na to poradzić. Albo szkoła lub święta. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś to czyta. Może uda mi się dać nexta na następnych feriach, które zaczynam za około dwa tygodnie. Na razie. CD Minęły dwa dni od awarii. Siedzę teraz w celi czekając na śmierć. Przynajmniej mogłam sobie wybrać, jak chcę zginąć. W dodatku nikt na mnie nie będzie patrzył, jak ginę. Leżałam na skale i przypominałam sobie wszystkie chwile, dobre i złe, spędzone na tej wyspie. Właściwie to nigdy nie latałam poza wyspą. Tak rozmyślając usłyszałam cichy szelest skrzydeł za sobą w oknie. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Straszliwca. Był cały zielony z jasno brązowymi skrzydłami i czerwonymi rogami. Patrzył na mnie z zaciekawieniem. Nie wiem, jakim cudem dał radę tutaj przelecieć, gdy wokół wyspy jest masę strażników. - Odwróć się i zachowuj się tak, jakby mnie nie było. - nie miałam nic do roboty, więc zrobiłam to, o co poprosił. - Będziesz mogła uciec z wyspy. Możesz wybrać miejsce egzekucji. Wybierz klif, jak najdalej od miasta. Zapewne kat zapyta się o twoje ostatnie słowo. Odpowiedz: "Obyś sam stracił głowę za to". Wtedy leć przed siebie jak najszybciej i nie patrz za siebie. Po godzinie znajdziesz niewielką wyspę. Będę tam i dam ci ryby i bandaże na drogę. Leć od razu na Wyspę Skazańca, a później na Wyspę Nocnych Świec. Zaufaj mi. - po tych słowach odleciał. Była to moja jedyna szansa na ucieczkę. Następnego dnia zrobiłam jak smok powiedział. Gapiłam się teraz pusto w dal czekając na sygnał. Kat, który był w masce, łaził wokół mnie myśląc, że będę błagać o litość. Kiwnęłam tylko głową pokazując, że jestem gotowa. On sam założył ostrze na łapę. Myślałam, że zada to nieszczęsne pytanie, ale nic nie mówił. Ze strachu mu powiedziałam: - Obyś sam stracił głowę za to. - usłyszałam tylko świst, ale mi nic się nie stało. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam kata samego bez głowy, który stał z kosą w powietrzu. Nie myśląc o niczym poderwałam się do lotu i uciekłam. Później było tak, jak maluch mówił. Gdy wylądowałam na drugiej wyspie, przyjęli mnie z radością. Miał to być mój drugi dom. Nigdy się nie zastanawiałam, kto mnie uratował. Koniec rozdziału. Mam nadzieję, że wam się podoba. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania